koeifandomcom-20200223-history
King Daphnes
Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (ダフネス・ノハンセン・ハイラル, Dafunesu Nohansen Hairaru), also known as King of Hyrule (ハイラル王), is a character first introduced in The Wind Waker. His failure to stop Ganondorf's return in the adult timeline left his spirit wandering. He seeks to find a hero worthy enough to save the land. Character Information Involvment in Story After saving Tetra from the Helmaroc King, Link and Lana were left with no feasable way of restoring Hyrule again. It is here that Daphnes approched them, explaining that the land had been morphed due to an "evil prescence" in Tetra's world. The three traveled to the Temple of Souls, where they saved Cia, knowing she could aid in the fight to come. They set out to the now fused Earth Temple and Wind Temple, where the King of Red Lions aided in the decisive final battle. After defeating Phantom Ganon, Tetra and Daphnes began to fade away, waving goodbye as their world began to restore itself with the power of the Triforce. Personality King Daphnes is a stern yet kind figure. He acts as a father figure to all those around him, and as a noble king puts the safety of others before his own. The prosperity of his kingdom and its people are his top priority. Despite his royal status, King Daphnes has a soft spot for children, often aiding the [[Toon Link|Link of the Great Sea Era]] with fatherly advise and patience. He's also known to tell the occasional joke in calm situations. Quotes :See also: King Daphnes/Quotes Gameplay Sail :X''' Daphnes flies into the air and assumes his boat form. He then comes crashing down onto a circular pool of water that materializes on the ground below him, which deals knockback to enemies around it. The Wind Meter will be filled, and Daphnes' body will be surrounded by the wind element. While this is active, all of Daphnes' attacks will receive a significant speed boost. The Wind Meter lasts for approximately 30 seconds and can be replenished at any time. :'''Y, X': Daphnes plants his sail into the ground and launches it upwards, knocking enemies upwards with it. :'Y,' Y', X': Does a forward dash while twirling his sail in front of him, then finishes with a watery rising slash. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Takes his boat form, then sails in a circular pattern in a pool of water that appears beneath him. Finishes by detonating the pool of water, which knocks back enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Twirls his sail above him, creating a whirlwind that gets bigger and bigger and sucks enemies in. He then finishes by knocking the enemies away. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Turns into his boat form with water appearing on the ground beneath him. He then sails forward, bulldozing any enemies in his path, before coming to a sliding halt. He can be steered with the control stick. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Daphnes swings his sail upwards and to the left before slamming it down onto the ground. He then swings the sail around his body and then slams it down again. He then twirls the sail in the air, creating a gale that takes enemies into it, and then slashes horizontally at the trapped enemies. He then charges forward twirling the sail in front of him, and finishes with a rising swing. :A': Daphnes turns into his boat form and a large wave of water forms underneath him. He then rides the waves forward, bulldozing enemies in his path. :'Focus Spirit + A': The ail will rise into the air and grow significantly in size. Daphnes then slams the sail's shaft into the ground, dealing huge damage to enemies in a small area in front of him. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Daphnes clutches his hand on his chest and closes his eyes. He then swings his arm to the side and summons a large watery explosion that knocks away enemies. :Weak Point Smash: Daphnes swings the sail several times at the enemy. The sail then flies underneath him as he launches it at the enemy. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= King of Hyrule Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite King Daphnes Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Oshus re-color costume King Daphnes Alternate Costume 2 (HWL).png|Gonzo re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack King Daphnes Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Linebeck re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack King Daphnes Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Lorule King re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack |-|Videos= ハイラル王 プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Sail play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters